The proposed project is intended to provide an opportunity for the isolation, classification, and investigation of compliance techniques that are employed by various agencies within the society and are directed at the average citizen. These techniques work to induce compliance from the target person upon whom they are employed. The types of compliance requested are quite varied, ranging from requests to donate to charitable causes to requests to purchase magazine subscriptions. Via the procedure of participant observation, the applicant would hope to be able to identify those compliance tactics that are most common to the various requesting agents and are most effective in producing the desired results. These observations would then form the basis of a research program designed to investigate the psychological bases of effective compliance strategies.